ABC Gum
by WolfLoverLisa
Summary: What happens when a certain cat finds our pink haired heroine in the park chewing on some strawberry gum.- a oneshot and my first fanfic so please understand if it's not that great. Oh and yes it's Amuto Rated T just in case.


Lisa: YEA! MY FIRST STORY!

Akira: What the hell a one shot what about the stories you said you would publish?

Lisa: Yea well I thought it would be best to submit an one shot first and see how it turns out.

Akira: What about homework you procrastinator.

Lisa: I'll do it later, now to introduce the stars of this great one shot Ikuto and Amu!

Ikuto&Amu: Why us?

Lisa: You guys are my #1 fave couple and I just love the cat boy.

Amu: Why is it called ABC Gum?

Lisa: You'll find out later.

Ikuto: I'm just glad this is an Amuto.

Tadase: Why not Tadamu?!

Lisa: GET OUT OF HERE GIRLY BOY!!!! *pulls out flame torch*

Tadase: AAAAAHHHHH! *runs*

Lisa: Good now my sweet charas disclaimer please.

Risa: Lisa does not own the rights to Shugo Chara in any way-nya.

Yori: No matter how much she wants to. Now story start!

ABC Gum

Normal POV

Our pink head heroine was sitting in her room listening to some music and doing her homework. Her charas were out on another Embryo hunt with Kiseki and her family was at one of Ami's recitals. Basically another boring day.

"Finally finished!" Amu stretched and let out a sigh. "Now what to do? Hm… I guess I could go to the park I have nothing else to do." The she dressed into a red top, black shorts with a silver belt. Mid thigh length striped black and white socks and knee high black boots. Grabbing her keys she began heading out the door but she stopped when she noticed something.

On the table was her sisters Halloween candy she got after trick or treating yesterday. At the top of the pile of sweets was a piece of gum. More specifically Hubba Bubba Strawberry gum. Knowing her sister wouldn't miss just one piece of candy the pink haired girl unwrapped the candy and tossed it into her mouth and began to chew as she headed out the door into the park.

Amu's POV

Mmmm this gum is good. I thought as I wandered around the park. As I walked around aimlessly I ended up at the same park veranda (I think that's what it's called) that I heard Ikuto play his violin before. I sigh and close my eyes at the nice memory. Ikuto was so nice and handsome in the moo- WAIT DID I JUST THINK THAT?!! My face grew warm. Oh great I'm blushing. What is wrong with me?! I guess I really do like-

"Thinking about me Amu-chan." A husky voice whispered in my ear. No it can't be. I turn meeting sapphire eyes.

"I-kuto,!" damn stuttering "Of couse not!" I lie looking away.

"Only kidding perverted kid." He smirks.

"What ever but you're the pervert!" I yell back, thank kami we were the only ones there.

"Right so what exactly are you eating?" he asks. Huh what is he- oh right.

"Strawberry gum." I reply.

"Hmm how ironic."

"What is?" I ask.

"Nothing only that my strawberry is chewing on a strawberry." He smirks at me.

"S-shut up I'm not a strawberry and I'm not yours!" I scream back.

"Your face says others wise and you've always been mine." He replies wrapping his arms around me. I blush even more.

"IKUTO Get off you perverted cat!" I yell struggling out of his grip. Chuckling he releases me.

"So do I get some gum? I mean it's mean not to share." He asks with a cute pout. Wait did I just think cute bad Amu!

"Sorry this is my only piece unless you want ABC gum." I reply.

"ABC gum?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yea it means 'already been chewed' " I reply. He pretends to think and then replies.

"I guess I have no choice then." He smirks at me.

"What a-" I was cut off by his lips. I was too shock to do anything.

I suddenly felt his tongue moving in my mouth. Holy crap my first kiss and its French kissing! Without realizing it I was kissing back as well. I couldn't help it, it was too good. I could feel him smirk against my lips. He is so going to tease me about this later. His mouth left mine and he was still smirking while I was panting a bit. After a second I realize the gum in my mouth was gone and I saw Ikuto chewing on something.

"You bastard you took my gum!" I scream and hit him on the head.

"Ow and I thought you'd be mad about the kiss." He mutters rubbing his head. I hit him again.

"I'm mad about that too! You took my fir-" I stop and cover my mouth. I look at Ikuto who smirks.

"Your first kiss." He whispers in my ear and pulls me into a hug. I blush even more if that's possible.

"Shut up you jerk!"

"Aw you know you liked it I mean you did kiss back." He replies smirk growing larger. I just turn my head and Hmph. "Guess that means you're mine now Amu-koi."

"Don't call me that we're not dating!" I scream and try to escape his iron grip.

"Aw but Amu I already told you I love you." He said grabbing my chin making me look straight at him "Don't you like me?" continue to blush I think should I tell him how I feel or not. Deciding to take a risk I answer.

"Yes Ikuto-koi I do, I love you." I look straight in his eyes. This is so embarrassing. Ikuto smirks and kisses me yet again and this time I don't hesitate to kiss back.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that Amu-koi." He smiles not smirks but smiles which make him look even handsomer. Giving me another kiss he slips the gum back into my mouth. "I'll see you later Amu-koi." He winks and jumps away.

"See you Ikuto-koi." I reply smiling lightly. Chewing on the gum that had returned to my mouth I couldn't help think that is tasted a lot better then the first chewed on it. It had his taste on it. Who'd think this one piece of gum would get me the man of my dreams. I giggle lightly as I walk home.

Normal POV

Back at the Hinamori residence the pink haired girl is greeted by her family.

"Oh hello Amu-chan welcome home." Her mother greets her.

"Hello mama if you need me I'll be in my room." The girl replies in a cheery way before heading upstairs. Her family is confused as to why she's so happy but shrug it off.

"Hi Amu-chan welcome back (desu)!" her 4 charas greet her as she enters the room.

"Hi girls!" she replies happily. Slightly suspicious Miki asks.

"Did something happen Amu?"

"Hmmm Let's just say I discovered a new flavor of gum which turns out to be my favorite."

"What kind Amu-chan?" Ran asks.

"That's a secret." Amu replies giggling. While the 4 charas stare at their owner confused as to what's so funny. If they only knew.

Lisa: YAY! I'M DONE!!!! *does happy dance*

Akira: Not bad but could be better.

Ikuto: Yea especially with more kissing scenes.

Amu: You kissed me 3 times!

Ikuto: Still needs more.

Lisa: Hey it's my first published story! Be nice!

Akira: Yea she could've done a lot worse considering how easily distracted she gets.

Lisa: Right! ... Hey that's an insult!

Akira: No really Einstein? *sarcastic*

Lisa: Meanie :P Now anyway Toshiro do the disclaimer please!

Toshiro: Fine *sigh* R&R can I go now?!

Lisa: NOOOO! *glomps* Oh yea and be nice because this is my first fanfic.

Everyone: BYE!


End file.
